My Friend Forever
by Naoka Eshtophiiaa DeevKhan
Summary: sehidup semati, itu cuma kata-kata gombal dari persahabatan kami, tapi aku tidak menyangkanya bahwa Dia membuktikan kata-kata nya itu, beralih dari dunia yang penuh cinta dan tawa menuju dunia yang suram dan sepi mengikuti jejakku, sang sahabat. Oneshoot


**"My Lovely Forever"**

present from

**"Naoka LuSHTer Deevkhan"**

**sahabat sehidup semati, itu cuma kata-kata gombal dari persahabatan kami, tapi aku tidak menyangkanya bahwa Dia membuktikan kata-kata nya itu, beralih dari dunia yang penuh cinta dan tawa menuju dunia yang suram dan sepi mengikuti jejakku, sang sahabat.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga *pastinya***

**Warning : Oneshoot, AU, OOC, pendek, typo,**

**Frienship and angst**

ga ada niat sbnernya bkin nie fic,, kbetulan kluar waktu Nao-chan lagi mengkhayal-khayal,, wehheehhee..

okhee,,

**3**

**2**

**1**

**action !**

"Janji ya,," ucap ku.

"A-aku janji Na-Naruto-kun," jawab gadis itu.

Aku masih ingat janji nya padaku, janjiku bersama sahabat terbaik ku, Hyuuga Hinata. Kami berjanji kalau kami akan terus jadi sahabat selamanya, sampai nanti kami jadi tua dan sampai mati. Huuhh itu adalah janji paling konyol untuk anak SMA seperti kami, tentu saja karena sejak SD kami selalu bersama. 

Uh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, nama ku Naruto Namikaze. Ayah ku Minato Namikaze mempunyai perawakan yang sangat mirip dengan ku, rambut blonde jabrik dan bermata saphire bak langit cerah, itu istilah yang biasa diucapkan teman-temanku sih. Tapi kami bukan lah keluarga yang kaya raya, terpandang, bermartabak atau apalah itu seperti dari keluarga Uchiha atau Hyuuga, tentu saja keluarga Hinata dan keluarga teman ku yang lain nya Uchiha Sasuke termasuk dalam golongan itu.

Tapi Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan ku, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan persahabatan ku dengan Hinata, yaa kalian tau sendiri karena jarang sekali ada persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan yang bertahan lama, atau kata nya ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh seperti CINTA. Oh aku malu menyebutkan kata-kata itu.

Aku memang mencintai Hinata, Sasuke pun sudah tau akan hal itu tapi ada rintangan-rintangan yang harus aku hadapi, seperti sahabat-sahabat ku yang lain. Ah aku lupa lagi menceritakan nya. Begini, kami satu kelas mempunyai sebuah genk, ah bukan, semacam sekumpulan anak-anak badung lah yang terdiri dari Aku, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouzi.

Mereka tidak akan membiarkan aku untuk bertemu atau janjian dengan Hinata saja berdua, kadang mereka mengganggu acara makan berdua ku dan Hinata, ah menyebalkan apalagi pada Neji yg notabene nya adalah sepupu Hinata.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apakah perasaan ini bertepuk sebelah tangan atau bagaimana tapi aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan Hinata.

Tapi aku terlambat, aku sudah tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya, ku sudah tidak bisa makan berdua lagi dengan nya, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat wajah ceria nya setelah keputusan ayah nya untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Ya S-A-S-U-K-E sahabatku.

Hampir tiap hari dia menangis, tapi aku yakin bukan karena Sasuke yang menyakiti nya, Sasuke tidak tau apa-apa dan juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu kelak dia lulus SMA karena Sasuke tau Hinata milikku dan Sasuke milik Sakura.

Pagi yang sangat cerah, matahari dari ufuk timur mulai menerangi bumi. Suara kicauan burung menambah rasa segar di pagi hari ini. Aku bangkit dan turun dari kamar menuju dapur, Oka-san sudah menyiapkan sarapan dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bersemangat, wajah nya murung dan mata nya agak bengkak.

Aku duduk di kursi yang biasa kududuki dulu.

"_Oka-san jangan menangis terus yaa,, Naru-chan ada disini."_

Oka-san menoleh padaku tapi pandangan nya seperti kosong, lalu tersenyum simpul. Kemudian Oka-san meletakkan dua piring nasi putih hangat dengan telur mata sapi di atas nya, uh kelihatan nya enak.

Tak lama Otou-san turun juga, duduk di kursi nya di sampingku dan memandang Oka-san dengan tatapan sayu. Otou-san melirik ke tempat ku duduk dan berkata "sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kau sakit Kushina."

Aku mengangguk, ibu hampir tiap hari menangis. Kemudian Oka-san duduk di depan ku, kami bertiga sudah duduk di meja makan masing-masing, tapi hanya ada dua porsi nasi untuk mereka berdua dan nampaknya Oka-san sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, maka aku membatalkan niat untuk bertanya _mana sarapanku_ pada Oka-san.

Akupun bangkit keluar rumah dan berjalan ke sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh dari rumah ku, tepat di depan nya tertera tulisan "Uchiha". Tiap pagi aku selalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan Sasuke, dia pasti tengah menunggu ku di depan gerbang rumah nya dan binggo, dia memang tengah bersender di tembok pagar rumah nya, menggendong ransel berisi buku-buku pelajaran danbeberapa meter lagi aku hampir sampai ketempatnya tapi dia malah jalan duluan, uh menyebalkan, kebiasaan terjeleknya.

Tak lama berjalan, Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Naruto sebenarnya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Hinata".

"Hinata itu milikmu dan aku sudah ada Sakura". Sasuke berbicara terputus-putus. Aneh batinku

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintai Hinata tapi dengan keadaan sekarang…" Sasuke manggantungkan kalimat nya.

"tidak mungkin.." lanjutnya.

Tangan ku sudah mengepal, siap untuk menghantam wajah Uchiha ini, tapi dia melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"tidak mungkin kau bisa membahagiakan nya".

Benar juga,, aku tidak tau perasaan Hinata padaku itu sebagai sahabat atau lebih. Jangan-jangan dia tidak ada perasaan padaku, terlebih lagi ayah nya Hiashi Hyuuga yang sangat benci padaku, dia sangat takut anaknya bergaul dengan orang macam aku yang tak punya nama.

Sampai pelajaran di sekolah berlangsung aku masih berpikir tentang ucapan Sasuke yang menurutku kelewat To The Point alias blak-blakan, entah sejak kapan dia ketularan Tenten yang suka bicara apa adanya, tidak peduli pada perasaan orang lain. Sampai pelajaran terakhir selesai.

Aku melihat Hinata berjalan kecil menuju suatu tempat, yaa tempat kenangan ku dengan Hinata dan dia mulai menangis.

"Naruto-kun,," ucapnya pelan

"_iya Hinata-Chan,, ada apa.." _jawabku sehalus mungkin.

"Kau dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"_Aku disini Hinata-Chan..jangan takut"_ jawabku lagi

Dia lalu menangis lagi. Hinata suka sekali mengunjungi tempat ini bersamaku _dulu. _ Dan sekarang dia menangis di tempat ini, di halaman belakang laboratorium IPA. Aku juga sering melihat Hinata menangis disini, Hinata hanya bisa memperlihatkan air mata nya padaku, pada Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat dan laki-laki yang akan mengisi hidup Hinata Hyuuga.

Masih dengan mata merah nya Hinata bangkit dari tempat nya semula dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan ku. Aku mengikuti jejak kaki kecil nya yang membawanya pada sebuah bangunan kokoh dengan sebuah papan nama "Hyuuga" terpajang rapi di depan nya.

Hari sudah senja, Hinata sejak tadi sudah pulang ke rumah nya. Aku merasa rindu pada nya, maka kumulai perjalananku. Aku mulai masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga itu, rumah nya sangat besar seperti sebuah Villa atau apalah yang inti nya mengarah pada kata 'Besar sekali rumah ini'.

Ku berjalan terus, rumah nya terbuat dari kayu dan tidak bertingkat, hanya sebuah lorong dan beberapa pintu yang sejak tadi ku lewati. Lalu aku berpapasan dengan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Hanabi Room' dan pasti nya kamar Hanabi, adik Hinata. Tak lama pintu lagi, bertuliskan 'Warning! Boy Room'. Pasti kamar neji, karena anak laki-laki cuma Neji seorang disini.

Kemudian sebuah papan nama yang sejak tadi ku tunggu pun terlihat. 'Hina-Chan' begitu tulisan nya. Aku membuka pelan kamar itu dan melangkah kedalam nya.

Gelap. Ternyata Hinata tertidur di saat hari senja menjelang malam, mata nya sembab karena menangis. Aku memandangi lekat wajahnya, pucat. Sepertinya Hinata sedang tidak enak badan, sebaiknya aku pulang saja.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata tampak nya mengigau, aku yang dalam perjalanan keluar menuju pintu kamarnya terhenti sejenak.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun".

Uh, jantungku berdegup kencang, bagaimana ini? Hinata mengigau, menyebut nama ku dan menyatakan perasaan nya padaku tepat saat aku di depan nya. Aku malu sebagai seorang laki-laki yang keduluan dari cewek nya.

"_Hinata-chan, Aishiteru yo"_

Seolah bisa mendengar suara ku, Hinata membuka matanya. Menampakkan Lavender keungu an dan juga keperakan yang sekali lagi nampak sembab. Tak lama matanya melebar saat mengetahui bahwa aku sedang tepat di depan nya, berlutut di dekat kasurnya.

"Naruto-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku".

"_Aku mau pergi Hinata-chan. Sudah ya, bye.." _jawabku

"kumohon, aku ikut Naruto-kun".

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. _"tidak bisa Hinata-chan"_

Aku mulai mendekatinya lagi, Hinata masih dalam posisi tidur di kasurnya masih dengan air mata yang menganak sungai. Ketika aku ingin menghapus air matanya,, 'jlep'

Tangan ku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, aku sadar bahwa aku dan Hinata sudah berbeda alam, matanya masih melebar menatapku tajam. Apakah dia bisa melihatku? Atau kebetulan menoleh kearah yang sama dengan posisi ku sekarang.

"aku ikut Naruto-kun ya,, kita kan sudah janji sehidup semati".

Aku ternganga dengan ucapan nya, dia masih ingat janji itu. Aku tidak ingin dia dimiliki orang lain tapi benar kata Sasuke aku tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakan nya dengan keadaan ku sekarang ini, yang bisa disamakan dengan kata _hantu._

"_hinata-chan benar ingin ikut ? disini tidak enak lho"._

Dia mengangguk pasti, lalu mengulurkan tangan nya padaku, aku menariknya perlahan dan setelah kami sama-sama berdiri, dia memelukku. Di tengah pelukan nya itu aku bisa melihat sebuah jasad dengan mata lavender perak keunguan mulai menutup dan tubuhnya mulai melemas, kemudian mati dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Mati menemui cinta nya, oh kata-kata yang jelek.

Aku merengkuh tubuh Hinata di pelukan ku, ku gandeng tangan nya dan ku bawa dia ke belakang sekolah tempat favorite ku. Aku ingat terakhir kali memegang erat tangan Hinata, sepulang sekolah sebelum hari ulang tahun Hinata. Tapi aku harus ke minimarket dulu untuk membelikan kado Hinata sebelum sampai ke rumah, tapi itu adalah perjalanan terakhirku dengan Hinata sebelum tubuh Naruto Namikaze terpuruk di bawah tanah setelah tewas tertembak perampok di mini market itu.

Di belakang laboratorium itulah kami selalu memadu kasih, bercerita panjang lebar dan menghabiskan masa-masa hidup kami. Uupss salah, kami tidak akan mati lagi, kadang-kadang ku menemui Oka-san dan Otou-san. Kami selama nya hidup bahagia entah sampai kapan hanya berkeliaran di sekitar Konoha High School, dan tidak kunjung menuju surga, yaa karena ini lah surga dunia kami, Hinata dan Naruto.

***********************************END*****************************************

Whhoooaaa,, author setress ngetik dari jam 11 sampai 00.30 tengah malam.. hoohoohooo jadilah fic aneh ini.. gimana gimana para reader ? jelek ? bagus ? aneh ? please review yha !

oia author newbie nich jdmau tanya donk buat para readers n author yg pengalaman,, maksud dari masing-masing genre itu apaan yhaa ? saia cuma taunya Horror tu kan yg serem-serem, humor yg lucu-lucu,, trus yg laen nya apaan ? n tentang Rate jg saia kurang mengerti... (=_=)?

okkhhee,, salam knal smua,, smpae jumpa..


End file.
